


undignified

by smalltits



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Begging, Coming Untouched, Desperation Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Omorashi, Watersports, bathroom denial, tfw your gf wont let you pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltits/pseuds/smalltits
Summary: Ezekiel hasn't peed after a long day of servicing The Kingdom, and Carol just wants to help him relax.





	undignified

**Author's Note:**

> To any carzekiel shippers that just wanted normal porn and got pee porn instead: im so sorry

After the war, the Kingdom was one of the communities that got back on their feet almost immediately. Dozens of new people came in as asylum-seekers from the Sanctuary and Oceanside, with lots of extra hands on deck. Rebuilding their community (literally and figuratively) became much faster, though days were long and arduous. Fortunately, though, with an overly enthusiastic King at the helm, everyone felt more at ease.

To most of the Kingdomers, Ezekiel definitely doesn’t seem like he’s bogged down by the severe emotional stresses of the war. Although he, of course, takes the time to grieve with his people from the casualties. In fact, it’s like he takes the time to be with every single family in his realm. And he’s able to help out with the new fort plans. And the garden. And the guard training. It’s all especially striking considering that instant coffee can’t even be scavenged anymore.

Ezekiel loved the work, though. He loved being King, helping his people, and seeing Carol at the end of the day. Though he needed to learn how to give himself a goddamn break now and then. 11PM was usually the time Ezekiel and some of the more high-ranking members of the Kingdom went to bed, though His Excellency still always managed to be last. 

“Are you even tired, sire?” Jerry jested. Ezekiel was completely engrossed in a charter sent to him from Alexandria, though Jerry managed to catch his attention.

“Worry not, Jerry. Just looking over the finer details of the statues,” he responded, “You and Nabila should retire til’ the morrow.” He flashed his right-hand man that regal smile of his, before standing up, and fumbling momentarily.

Concerned, Jerry asked, “Whoa, you good?” They had been at work for literal hours - Jerry couldn’t even imagine how much earlier Ezekiel rose before him. There was no way he wasn’t a little exhausted.

Cordially, Ezekiel chuckled, “I’m fine, really. I’ll just examine these for a while longer, and-”

“Sir, as your noble adjutant, I demand you to get some shut-eye,” Jerry pounded a tall thermos of soup on the charter before him. “Leftovers, from Dianne. I know you haven’t eaten today.” He was right - all Ezekiel can remember is treating himself to a singular canteen of water an hour ago.

“I... suppose you’re thinking more clearly than I,” he conceded, and almost sheepishly grabbed the thermos. Fragrant steam rose out of the lid, and taking a sip allowed its comforting heat to course through Ezekiel’s chest. Breaking his character for a moment, he said, “God, this is good soup.”

Happy to see him looking relaxed for the first time today, Jerry patted his King on the back. “Enjoy, Your Maj. Rest easy.” He turned around with Nabila in arm, whispering something to her about “he needs a fucking vacation”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late November, and it couldn’t have been more than 40 degrees outside. Though it was a short walk to the apartment he shared with Her Majesty, Ezekiel was never one for cold weather - choosing to live in the South and all. By the time he’s made it home, he’s drank the entire thermos of soup, which made him feel refreshingly toasty inside.

Closing the door behind him, he kicked off his boots and practically melted into the side of the bed, sighing loudly. He had been on his feet his entire day, and Ezekiel could feel the toll it took on his entire body. Of course, he would gladly work himself into the grave for the Kingdom, if he had to. But he needed release at the end of the day. His legs and arms felt slack and heavy, like a towel that needed to be wrung out.

Carol was always so good with helping him relax. She even found it cute, but mildly distressing, how sometimes he would just crawl into bed with his normal clothes still on. Still, like essentially everyone else close to Ezekiel, his Queen would constantly badger him about just making some time for himself now and then. At the foot of their bed, he could hear her showering. Surely, she was unwinding after a long day herself. For some reason, though, the sound of the hot water splattering on the floor tile made Ezekiel restless.

How long has it been since he took a piss?

Suddenly, he became very aware of how much soup he just drank, and how he hasn’t used the bathroom since about 4PM. Eight hours. The thought alone seems to jolt him out of the lethargic stupor he was in, and mockingly, his bladder feels just as heavy and aching as the rest of his overworked body. The abrupt wave of discomfort is enough to make him keel forward slightly and inhale sharply.

Fortunately, though, he can hear the water in the bathroom being shut off. And after just a few torturous moments of having to hear water loudly drip down the shower drain, Ezekiel feels like he’s really never been happier to see his Queen.

“I didn’t hear you come in, Your Highness,” she spoke, and idly threw aside a towel she was drying off with, revealing a short nightdress. It was one Ezekiel always thought made her look gorgeous, but right now, all he cares about was making a beeline for the bathroom. 

His Highness smiled weakly through restlessness and desperation. “I-I pray I didn’t startle you, my Queen,” he replied quickly, before subtly trying to slide by her. 

Unfortunately, she held him into a steady embrace. She was firm, yet tender, and pressed her forehead into his, smiling sweetly. “I missed you, honey.”

This would all be fine if, instead of trying to cherish a heartfelt moment with his sweetheart, he wasn’t trying to deal with the first full bladder he’s had since before the apocalypse. Carol pulls his body into hers, and the extra pressure makes him let out a subdued, breathy whimper. It’s just enough to get Carol’s attention, and she draws her head away to look up at him. “Carol,” he almost yells when he doesn’t mean to and his voice cracks. He knows he can let down the faux-royalty role in front of her, but the thought of looking so weak in front of her makes him cringe.

“I-I,” he stutters, and can feel the heat creeping over his face, “I’m sorry, I-I haven’t...had the chance to use the washroom today. Please, p-pardon me.” He feels like a clown.

Though when he tries to break her embrace again, she doesn’t budge. Instead, Carol chides, “Ezekiel, sweetie, wait a minute.” The taller man stares at her in near panic, and she looks so much more composed than him. She leans into him, and the edge of the bed catches both of their bodies.

Carol adjusts herself so that she’s straddling Ezekiel’s lap. She’s not exactly putting her weight on him, though his body tenses up away, and he feels like he wants to cross his legs to ease the desperation. “M-my lady...what are you doing?” he asked, chuckling nervously.

“You haven’t used the bathroom all day because you’ve been working so hard, right?” she chimed, smiling. The petite woman gently laid a hand on Ezekiel’s hip, which ironically made him jolt.

“I think you should just sit down and relax,” her hand slowly began to trace along his lower torso, and she contentedly leaned in to kiss him. Though he didn’t exactly resist the close contact, Carol being so invested in keeping him from relieving himself made him vigilant and nervous. Something told him his Queen’s intent for him wasn’t all that innocuous.

Ezekiel’s hands tensed near hers in uneasiness, not daring to make any rash movements that could send his condition onto the brink. “Carol, come on…” Ezekiel’s voice wavers. He’s probably not the only one to notice that he sounds much more feeble and whiny than usual.

“Hm?” Slowly, Carol pulls away a bit to make eye contact with him, and she does that thing where she raises her eyebrows a little to express (or fake) concern. “You can hold it just a little bit longer, can’t you?” Carol punctuates her statement by putting just the slightest amount of pressure on her husband’s bladder. To her delight, Ezekiel stifles a whimper, and his hand quickly darts out to his own lap.

Of course, she’d usually steer far away from being this condescending towards someone she really loves. She’s trying to prove a point to him, though, and has no qualms with doing it in the most self-serving way possible. And there’s something very appealing about being the only one able to see the King like this - squirming and whining for her like putty in his Queen’s hand.

After she speaks, more liquid seems to hit Ezekiel’s bladder and distend it further than it already is. Without thinking, one of his hands moves to grab himself, and he lets out a stifled whimper. He looks up to Carol with pathetically pleading eyes - his breathing is strained, and he’s clearly tensing all of his muscles in order to hold it. Regardless of what she does, he very obviously isn’t going to last much longer like this.

“I guess if you can’t, though, I can let you up,” Carol says, smiling sweetly, and she softly thumbs his chin with her left hand, “If you ask me nicely enough.”

Ezekiel looks at her like she’s just twisted a knife in him - right above his crotch, to be exact. The feeling of humiliation isn’t helping the situation in his lower torso at all, and another wave of desperation is actually agonizing for him. If she really wants him to beg…

“...please?” Ezekiel almost chokes on the word when he’s speaking. It’s all very uncharacteristic of him, and the King feels like he’ll die of embarrassment if his bladder doesn’t explode first.

He’s quiet, though, and it’s not that level of desperation Carol’s looking for. “What is it, Your Highness?” she teases, and to emphasize, she casually presses her thumb into his swollen bladder. Immediately, Ezekiel gasps shakily and has to keep himself from completely keening forward into her. The unwelcome sensation of added pressure on his bladder is too much, and Carol’s hand is just low enough so that she can feel him leak against her.

Of course, this more or less sends Ezekiel into full panic mode. Is he really going to soil his pants like a child in front of her? He’s just barely able to stop the leak, but there’s a obvious wet patch right where the head of his cock is now. Straining, Ezekiel lets out a small string of whimpers, his head in the crook of Carol’s neck. “God, fuck...Carol…please...” he whines loudly, taking heavy breaths between each word. 

Even when they’re not in front of people, he almost never curses. For as long as she’s known him, she’s never seen him this needy, and as fucked up as it may be, she finds it hot. Her eyes are lidded with arousal and she bites her lip, closing the gap between their bodies even further. Egging him further to the edge, Carol lazily prods her thumb into his bladder and whispers, “Tell me how bad you have to go, Ezekiel.”

It’s completely obvious, though - his thighs are shaking, clamped together like a vice grip, and there are tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Please let me get up and...relieve myself, my Queen...” The King whines - it’s so humiliating for him to sound so undignified, and of course Carol is internally kicking herself for being such a sadist to her husband, but all the desperate little noises he’s making are striking an unfortunately buzzing chord within her. 

Fuck it. She’d do any deep cleaning that the bed would need and make it up to Ezekiel in some other way. For now, though, all she wants is to tip him past his breaking point and give him release.

“Just go, honey…” She’s planting kisses all along the most sensitive area of his neck, and the pressing she’s doing into his bladder suddenly goes from gentle to firm. The intense feeling sends shockwaves up Ezekiel’s frame, and he has to keep himself from completely doubling forward into Carol. He poorly tries to stifle a whine before his Queen can feel him leak against her hand again. It doesn’t stop, though, and she recognizes the lewd feeling of liquid steadily hissing out of her husband’s khakis.

The sensation of finally being able to let go after all the painful holding completely fogs Ezekiel’s thoughts, and it’s enough to momentarily override any feelings of humiliation he has in terms of pissing himself in front of his wife. He doesn’t even realize he’s moaning unabashedly right into her ear as a result of the orgasmic relief, “Fffffuck…” Luckily for him, though, Carol thinks it’s about the hottest thing in the world. Combined with the sound of urine dripping onto the hardwood below them, Ezekiel crying out in ecstasy is enough to send her over the edge untouched, and she similarly moans into his neck, bucking her hips down onto his lap.

It takes about a minute for Ezekiel’s stream to die down and for Carol to come down from her climax. The King and Queen lean into each other for support, hearts pounding and breathing slowly steadying from the exertion. It wouldn’t be comfortable just sitting there for very long, as the air cooled Ezekiel’s pants, which were appropriately ruined with piss.

Slowly coming back to his senses, Ezekiel whispers coyly, “Happy?” His Queen sharply exhales out of her nose in response, before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m really sorry I sprang...that on you so quickly. I’ll let you get back at me any way you want,” she responds, much more subdued in comparison to her dominant tone from earlier.

“Our subjects need not know what their majesties do in their private chambers,” Ezekiel articulates, leading up one hand - still trembling a little from overstimulation - to graze Carol’s cheek, “It wouldn’t give the right impression to see their Queen so cruel and dominant.” He emphasizes the last word, his voice turning a little pleasingly lurid.

Carol smiles at him and finally moves off of him, giving him a chance to undo his belt and removed his ruined pants. “If it’s what my King desires,” she quips, excited at the notion that perhaps Ezekiel wanted a next time.

“Well, the next time Her Majesty returns from a supplies excursion, mayhaps she won’t be able to find the key to the lavatory,” Ezekiel grins at her before heading off for a shower.


End file.
